


don't make me wait

by bestgirlfaust (hhmihailov)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Other, Pegging, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhmihailov/pseuds/bestgirlfaust
Summary: asra shares a special night with his two favorite people.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra/Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Asra/Muriel (The Arcana)
Kudos: 85





	don't make me wait

"it's good," asra moans, fingers clutching the sheets beneath him. behind him, snow brushes a gentle palm up and down his thigh as he adjusts to them settled inside of him. the touch seems to soothe him, and he buries his face into the crook of his elbow. the only sound now is his irregular breathing. the hand snow used to soothe him moves to settle at his hip. beneath their palm, asra trembles, anticipation building in both of them.

beside them, muriel sits in a chair, a silent presence. his eyes track their every movement; his hands rest in fists atop his knees. every muscle in him strains with effort. snow watches him struggle, and muriel swallows when his breath catches in his throat. his cheeks color a deep red when snow thrusts hard, drawing a whimper from the magician beneath them when his body jerks forward.

"you can touch him," snow says. the words seem to activate muriel, his entire body relaxing at once. his expression melts into something grateful as he reaches for asra on the bed, kneeling in front of him. muriel brushes the backs of his fingers across asra's cheek, both of them leaning into the contact. asra lifts hazy eyes to blink up at him. at the sight of them, the pink of muriel's tongue darts out to wet his lips; asra follows it, upper teeth sinking down into his bottom lip. when snow thrusts forward this time, muriel catches him, palms cupping his cheeks. asra reaches up and grips one of muriel's wrists.

"muriel, kiss me." his voice is syrup, sugary-sweet and so tempting, just rough enough from moaning to draw muriel closer, gentle fingers tilting asra's face until their lips are just brushing.

"are you... sure? this is okay? you want it?" the words are cautious, hopeful. asra has spent many years studying them, learning them, and when he slides his hand up from muriel's wrist to cover the back of his hand, he recognizes muriel's shaky exhale like his own need to breathe. asra's eyes slide shut, and he turns his face to press a kiss into his palm.

"i asked for it, didn't i?" he opens his eyes to smirk at him. "i hope you're not planning to make me wait."

**Author's Note:**

> snow belongs to artisticsnowfox/snowy-stuff on tumblr!!!!


End file.
